


Information Overload

by not_tony_stank



Series: Me Venting By Putting My Problems Onto Characters: A Series [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_tony_stank/pseuds/not_tony_stank
Summary: Am I back at it again with a nice, tasty vent?V E N T----Sometimes Amanda still spoke to him. Sometimes his emotional data overran his capacities.Connor was not always okay.----(The short description that makes sense to only me: Basically he panics too much after seeing snow here comes amanda scratch scratch oh hank)Er I wrote this at 4 A.M today





	Information Overload

It had been almost a year and a month since the Revolution and Connor was almost used to his deviant situation. The whole of Detroit was virtually deserted of humans, most having evacuated after the President told the army to stand down and then never returned. Jericho was still keeping the peace between androids with different views towards the remaining humans and even other deviants.

The past year had dragged by slowly, with Markus and the other co-leaders of Jericho meeting with the President in the early months to settle the sections of the Android Decree and slowly, as the year edged forwards, Markus and Connor became more and more invested in each other’s lives. 

But then the snow came.

One day, when he wasn’t working and Hank was, Connor woke up to snow falling to the ground outside. He felt something twinge in his software, a small red notification in the top right corner of his vision, but he brushed it away. As he walked out of his room, preparing to shower - something which Markus introduced him to after he deviated - he patted Sumo on the top of his head, the large dog letting out a low ‘boof’ before moving to the kitchen to wait to be fed.

Connor glanced out of the window again as the snow began to grow into a blizzard. The red notification flashed across his vision, but he ignored it.

**A m @ N D a**

He stepped into the shower, the warm water helping the thirium flow through his synthetic veins. Suddenly, the water turned ice cold.

**H E W A S B A C K I N T H E G A R D E N**

**socold**

**AmANDA whAT aRE YoU doInG**

**get away**

**where’s the b a c k d o o r**

The shock of the cold water pushed him back into the Zen garden, where he was trapped almost a year beforehand as the Amanda AI moved closer to him. In reality, he slid down the shower wall, staying crouched down at the bathtub.

_shE GrABbEd hIS WriST_

_iT b u r n s_

Connor scratched at his left wrist, where the illusion of Amanda held him in the fragmented Zen garden, his blunt nails slowly tearing up the synthetic flesh, even scratching the husk beneath as thirium began to drip down the drain.

_s h e ‘ s G O I N G_

_getoffmei’mnotyourslaveanymoreyoucan’thurtmei’madeviant_

Slowly, the scratching stopped as the Amanda in his mind released his wrist from her grip. But she wouldn’t leave. Instead, she gripped onto his right shoulder, moving her other hand to touch above his thirium pump regulator.

_no no no no no no n o no no no nono no no no no no no no no no no nono no nono no no no no nono no nono no nono no no no no no no no nono no no no no nono no nono no no no no nono no nono no no_

_she’sgoingto r i p outmyheartletmego_

Connor began to dig his nails into his chest, trying to get her hand away from something that could shut him down in a few minutes. The synthetic muscles throughout his body began to twitch sporadically as the damage from his nails grew closer to the shell protecting his pump.

_she’s going for my h E a D_

_she’llripoutmyopticalunitsandauditoryunitssoican’tseeorhearherandshe’llkillme_

_G E T O F F please_

Connor’s hands moved up to his head, digging in as he fell to his knees and the thirium began to flow.

“Get out of my head.”


End file.
